Demon Mary
by Sweet-Roxas
Summary: Mary was a Demon, Sam and Dean are half demon's. The other Demon's want their revenage on Mary, she betrayed them to live a normal life but she's dead so they do it by the next best thing, her kids. Sam 7 Dean 11
1. Chapter 1

-1Dean-11

Sam-7

Mary only knew the demon one way and one way only, Mary was a demon a Fire demon to be exact. The last Fire demon to be known and the demon that killed her was a Ice demon. She was the only one that could stop the demon, She tried. For some reason she was unable to, and for that the demon that killed her had given Sam demon blood. But Sam wasn't human, nether was Dean in that fact. Because they were both Mary's children, they were both half demon's, when they started hunting demons they started killing their own kind. Though nether Sam nor Dean knew not even faithful John had the right to know what Mary really was.

She had lived in her human form though for over twenty years, only so many knew her real form. Such as the other demons. It was a long time ago, Mary had lived with the yellow eyed demon that had no proper name. No demon ever had a real name, they were just branded like a shape shifter. They were human too, just not the human that people expect. Now, Mary had turned against her kind and now the demons wanted revenge.

Dean was sleeping on the couch, his bed was covered in so much stuff there was no way anyway would be able to sleep on it. Sam was sleeping in his bed, his room had always been clean. And John, well, he had fallen asleep at the table again, after he had another full day of research to find the one who killed his wife. There was no noise it was creepy, Sam's mind had pushed him into yet another nightmare.

There was pure darkness, and a presence that much Sam could tell. He had already had this nightmare before, he always had nightmares though. And time after time, they always woke him, sweating from fear. Someone seemed to be watching Sam, but to Sam it didn't feel like a someone. Then he saw the yellow eyes, the same familiar yellow eyes. He started to shake, he wanted to wake and call for Dean. As much as he wanted to do that, he couldn't control his body. To some it wouldn't seem like such a bad night mare but the feeling Sam got from it was enough to scare him. He jumped upright when he began to hear it speak, it wasn't human. He also felt this touch on his shoulder which was just another creepy thing Sam had to deal with. Sam didn't to hear what it had to say though. Dean was standing beside Sam's bed, his hand gripping Sam's arm.

"Sam, are you alright? Another nightmare?" Sam slowly nodded for some reason, Sam had the same nightmare time and time again, and yet again Dean was there to comfort Sam.

"Hey, It's okay. Nothing's gonna hurt you" Dean bent down and hugged Sam, Dean never really got a good night sleep because Sam kept waking him up.

"Are you sure your alright?" Sam asked, his voice was shaky. He closed he's eyes and saw those horrible yellow eyes. There was no answer from Sam for a while but he finally said.

"Dean, I'm scared" Dean sighed heavily, he knew Sam was.

"I promise it's okay, it's just a dream. It can't hurt you" Dean soothed. It was the middle of the night, Dean was surprised that John didn't wake. Dean was wrong though, he just didn't know how wrong he was.

Note: In this the yellow eyed demon is a Ice Demon just for you all to know. Please review and tell me what you think. All feed back dearly loved.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Dean fell asleep next to Sam and didn't wake til later that morning. Sam left Dean to sleep on his bed as he made his way outside in the living room where his father (who had only just woken up) was quickly cleaning up the mess on the table. He smiled as he saw Sam.

"Hey kiddo, have a good sleep?" John asked starting a conversation. Sam just nodded, he was only barely able to go back to sleep even with Dean in his room. For some reason though, Dean made him feel safe. Dean was just always there for him.

"You okay Sam?" John asked unsure whether his son was alright. John had never really noticed Sam having nightmares all the time, he only noticed the ones that Sam would wake up screaming to.

"Yeah, just a bit tired still" Sam answered rubbing his eyes.

"Where's Dean? He's usually up by now, wait didn't he sleep on the couch last night?" John said quickly moving to see the couch was vacant.

"Oh, I um had a bad dream. Dean sort of fell asleep on my bed" Sam said smiling lightly, he moved and grabbed himself a bowl and cereal, he poured the cereal and added the milk. He grabbed a spoon from the draw and ate his breakfast in silence as John was getting ready to go out.

"Where are you going today?" Sam asked, busy devouring his food.

"Uh I have to work today Sammy, I'll be back this afternoon. Then" John sighed heavily "More research, care to join me in the research when I get back Sam?" John asked, packing a small bag.

"Sure" Sam answered with his mouth full.

"Alright, I'm going to be late to work if I don't go now. I'm gonna quickly say goodbye to Dean then I gotta go" John went into Sam's room and saw Dean sleeping quite comfortably on the bed, he wasn't underneath the sheets or anything. John lightly shook Dean, who woke almost straight away, Dean stared at John.

"I'm going to work alright, look after Sammy and don't let anyone in okay. I'll be back this afternoon" Dean only nodded before he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. John shook his head smiling, he walked out of Sam's room and walked over to the front door where Sam was currently waiting. He hadn't finished his breakfast but he always said goodbye to John no matter what he was doing, and today was the same as always.

"See you in the afternoon okay kiddo. Don't let Dean sleep in too late, if he does jump on him" John said messing up Sam's hair, Sam smiled.

"Okay, bye Dad"

Dean woke up fifteen minutes later, partly due to the fact that Sam was jumping on him.

"What are you doing Sam?" Dean asked, weakly trying to push Sam off of him.

"Dad said not to let you sleep in to late. And that I had to jump on you to wake you up"

"He did not" Dean answered in a dull voice.

"He did too. What would you know, you've been asleep anyway" Sam smiled as he jumped on Dean again. This time Dean sat up and pushed Sam, what Dean thought was to be extremely lightly, but Sam ended up on the floor.

"Oh crap, Sammy you okay?" Dean asked, he jumped down and helped Sam up.

"That hurt" Sam said, rubbing the back of his head. Dean swore that he only pushed Sam lightly, Dean shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"Sorry Sammy, what can I do to make it up to you?" Dean asked, knowing already that he was going to regret it.

"Play a board game with me, no cheating! Like last time" Sam said, standing up straight. With Dean's help. Dean sighed.

"Fine, I did say anything. Didn't I?" Sam beamed, he got to play a game with Dean. Usually Dean found a way out of it.

"Yay, I'll win this time" Sam said over excited.

"Calm down Sammy, It's just a board game"


	3. Chapter 3

-1"Haha, I won!" Sam cried, pointing at Dean who was lying on the couch not too bothered with his brother's over happiness to have won.

"Good work Sammy, can we do something else now. That stupid game's beginning to annoy me" Sam smirked, he knew full well that Dean was getting annoyed at the board game Sam had chosen. It was after all chess, the one game that Dean hated. One; he always lost and two; Sam was better at it then him.

"Nope, one more game please" Sam pleaded to Dean, giving his best puppy dog face he could muster. Which just so happened to be good enough.

"Fine, once more. Anymore and I'll think I'll burn the board" Dean said, smiling at the thought of burning something other then sticks.

"You can't do that, it's Dad's game" Sam said in defence for the game board, Dean just rolled his eyes.

Once they had finished playing the board game yet gain, there was a knock on the door. Dean got up and checked outside the window to see who it was, when he saw no one he was about to open the door to check if there really was someone. But as he was going to do so, Sam pulled back on his arms.

"Don't, Dean. There's something bad out there" Sam said in a distressed tone, Dean double checked the window. Still there was no one on their porch.

"See Sammy, there's no one there, I'm just going to have a look" Still Sam restrained Dean's arms. "Sam let go"

"Please Dean, don't. It's dangerous, Dad doesn't like you well us going outside"

"It's day time Sam, nothing's going to happen. I promise" Dean tried to reassure Sam, though Sam wasn't listening. Dean sighed and stopped trying to get Sam off of himself, giving up to Sam.

"Thankyou Dean" Sam sighed, letting go of Dean's arms, as soon as Sam did so. Dean grabbed a gun, John left for them. He carefully stepped over to the door, and placed a steady hand on the door knob.

"Dean! Don't!" Sam cried out to Dean, Dean opened the door and saw no one. Dean turned to Sam.

"See, it's nothing" Suddenly Dean fell forward, the gun falling from his hand. Sam shrieked and ran towards Dean, trying to help him up. A ghost like figure appeared behind Dean, no smile on his face but a gloomy expression instead.

"I will be free" The ghost said, he said it to Sam. Sam cocked his head to the left, wondering what the ghost had meant. Sam didn't understand this wasn't the evil magnificent force his felt, something else was there. Now it had just completely… disappeared.

Dean didn't understand what was happening, Sam was staring at the pale ghost. Sam seemed to be lost in thought, the strange thing Dean thought was that Sam was talking to the ghost. Then the ghost nodded, slowly. Sam went over to the gun that Dean had only lost moments ago, and walked to the bench the gun in his hands. He replaced the shells with rock salt.

"This kills spirits, doesn't it Dean?" Sam asked, turning slightly to look at Dean. Dean sat up against the wall, he had hurt his wrist when he fell.

"Yeah it does" Dean grunted as he pulled himself up. Sam quickly walked back over to the pale dead man and aimed the gun at his heart.

"Thankyou, young boy. I will remember you, forever" Sam shot the ghost, right through the heart. It disappeared within seconds, Sam dropped the gun like it was poison.

"Okay… Sam, what the hell just happened?" Dean asked, just a little freaked out.

"I don't know, he talked to me, he told me what he wanted. At first I think he wanted to kill us, forced by the curse of his death. But he said I could help him, I think I did" Sam said in his little innocent voice

"Well next time, when you tell me not to open the door. I think I'll believe you, stupid wrist, I'll have to get Dad to look at it when he gets home" Dean said, he closed the front door locking it securely, he picked up the gun and put it down where it belonged. He then went to lay down on the couch, resting his sore hand on his chest. Sam sat at the end of the couch, Sam turned on the TV and began to watch cartoons, almost like nothing had happened.

"You gonna tell Dad about it, or am I going to be forced to?" Dean asked, glancing up at Sam. Sam smiled, and looked at Dean quickly.

"Thanks Dean" Dean rolled his eyes.

"I thought as much, your useless" Dean said, of course not meaning it. Sam knew that, Sam smirked.

"Thanks Dean. You're the one who opened the door anyways, I just helped us get out of the situation" Sam said in a very smart sounding way, smiling the whole time he said it. Dean wasn't looking forward to telling his Dad that Sam had talked to a ghost, he knew he was probably going to get into trouble as well. For opening the door, it was one of the very first rules Dean learnt.

"Do NOT open the door to anyone, understand Dean" His father had told him a long time ago, John was sure to be worried with Sam talking to the dead and all.

"How about we tell him together?" Dean suggested, Sam considered this then nodded.

"Sure, I guess" Both Sam and Dean were going to have an interesting conversation with their father when he got home. They were both glad that he didn't get home until later, way later.

Note: Please review and tell me what you think….please. I would give you guys a cookie of some sort, but I can't…there evil!


	4. Chapter 4

-1**You who wanted an evil cookie, they are evil! The production of evil cookies are put on hold…permanently…hehe.**

cough, cough anyways back to the story.

-------------------------------

John ended up arriving home late at night, Sam and Dean both already asleep. Dean fell asleep in Sam's bed, he bed still too messy to sleep in. John placed his bag beside his desk, the place seemed too quite. John was held up at work, something went wrong with one of the cars and the alarm went off. Then for some unknown reason all the other cars went off, and John was the only one there to stop the irritating noise.

"Great, research time" John said, going on-line on their computer. "Pity Sam isn't awake to help" John muttered to himself, although he didn't want Sam to help him find the thing reasonable for Mary's death. John was looking at some cases that the police had on files, one caught his attention. A women died, as Mary did, not far from John's home. This was as close as the demon had ever been again to his family, John was worried, lately there had been a lot of supernatural deaths in this area. He knew something was going on, but what, he had to admit he had no idea.

A women, Kirra Yvon, as it read, was killed by a fire in her six month old baby girl's nursery, Lilly Yvon on the 13 of August, 2007. The child was pulled free from the fire from the father, Damien Yvon, who was in the kitchen at the time of the fire. The mother went to check on the child, at approximately 11:49, the father heard a scream from his wife and ran up the stairs into the child's nursery. The father, reported that he had seen his wife was hanging from the ceiling with a cut below just below her stomach….

John didn't bother reading the rest of the report, he knew the rest, John looked away from the paper he didn't want to read it. Memories flooded back to him of that night, all John wanted to do was block them out. John forced himself to view the page again, and immediately something caught his attention.

There has been four other incidents, close to the Kansas area. John was viewing this, and remembered something important. Bobby's son was six mouths tomorrow, John stood and knew he had to warn Bobby, whether or not his son was really in danger. John quickly went into Sam's room where Sam and Dean were currently residing. John only woke Dean however, letting Sam sleep.

"Dad? What time is it?" Dean said, his eyes closed once he saw John.

"I need to go out, for a while anyway. I might be back tomorrow, think you can look after Sammy for a while?" John said, ignoring Dean's question of the time.

"Sure, but what about work?" Dean asked, rolling over onto his back.

"I'll call them later this morning, Love you kiddo. If anything goes wrong-" John got cut off as Dean already knew what John was going to say so he said it for John.

"Call Pastor Jim, got it. Love you Dad, oh by the way. Me and Sammy need to talk to you" Dean said though he was yawning at the time.

"Can it wait" John asked, he needed to go as soon as possible.

"I guess…"Dean said, turning on his side and falling back into a light sleep. John smiled to himself and walked out of the house, locking the door securely behind him.

Dean jerked awake when he heard Sam's scream, Dean's heart raced a million miles an hour. Dean was thinking something was wrong, but when he turned to look at Sam he knew Sam had just another one of his nightmares.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean said, rubbing Sam's back. Sam took shallow breaths, he quickly glanced at Dean before he hastily hugged Dean. Dean could feel Sam's tightening grip around his stomach.

"I'm sorry I woke you" Sam said, snuggling up to Dean, mainly to feel secure.

"It's okay" Dean replied, he waited until Sam let go of him before Dean laid down yet again. Sam sat up for a while longer, glancing around nervously before Dean had to say something to Sam so that he would also go back to sleep.

"Sammy, it's okay. I wont let anything hurt you, now get some sleep" Dean said, already half asleep. Sam nodded before he too laid down. They were both half asleep when Sam jolted upright, something was there.

"Dean?" Sam said, shaking Dean to wake up again. Dean mumbled slightly in his sleep before his eyes opened.

"What's up now?"

"Something's here, Dean. Can you check it out" Dean sat up, a little more alert then he was before.

"Alright, you stay here" Dean stood and walked out of Sam's bedroom to check if there really was anything. Dean cautiously grabbed the armed weapon from the hallway cupboard, that was 'cleverly' concealed behind towels and other toiletries. Dean glanced around, making sure all the windows and doors had salt on them keeping out unwanted guests from entering their home. Dean was suddenly thrown to the wall, Dean's eyes loomed around the room. Nothing was there, Dean stood and saw his shadow, and someone else's. Dean almost let out a scream but stopped himself, Dean knew that there was no way a demon or any other sort of monster could come in there. The 'thing' attacked again, though Dean couldn't stop it, he had no idea what or where it was.

"Sam! Call Pastor Jim, tell we need him. Or try to get a hold of Dad…Argh!" Dean screamed as he felt as if he's heart was being torn to shreds. Sam popped his head around the corner but when Sam saw Dean in trouble, though nothing was around in the room, Sam cocked his head to the side.

"Do it now!" Dean said, screaming in more pain. Sam quickly nodded and ran to the kitchen where there only phone was. Pastor Jim's number was on speed dial so Sam didn't need to worry about remembering the actual phone number of Jim's.

"Hello, who is this ringing at this time in the morning"

"Uh Pastor Jim uh, something's well here, but Dean can't see it and umm please come. He's getting hurt" Sam tried to explain, though he was tripping over his own words.

"I'm on my way, where's John"

"I don't know, I think Dean does. He always knows"

"Hold on Sam I'll be there soon" Jim said, ending the contestation by hanging up his end of the phone. Sam jumped when he saw a blinding white light in the living room where Dean was currently being attacked by an unknown creature. Sam covered his eyes, the white light was too bright for Sam's eyes to handle. As the light was reduced to a light, white glow, Sam made his way into the living room. He saw Dean lying the on the floor, panting hard, he had a few blotches of blood on his clothes.

"Dean, are you okay" Sam cried, running over to Dean. "What was that light? Did the demon do it?" Dean shook his head.

"No, I did…" Dean quickly shook his head again, clearing his thoughts. "I'm fine Sammy, but we better get this place cleaned up before Jim or Dad gets here. Who'd you call anyway?"

"Jim" Was all Sam replied, he helped Dean stand which was quite a painful task. Considering Dean was still taller and heavier then Sam. Almost as soon as they had finished tiding the room, Sam more so then Dean who was making sure he didn't have any serious injuries, Jim burst through the door, worry written on his face.

"You okay kids?" Jim asked looking around and finding no trace of any kind of demon, only Dean looked like he had been in a fight. No matter how hard Dean tried to fix the wounds.

"Yeah, just great. Pastor Jim, Something attacked us" Dean said, sitting on the couch. Sam was sitting next to him.

"Do you know what it was?" Jim said, sitting on one of the diner chairs.

"No, but I saw it's shadow. In fact that was the only thing of it that I did see" Dean said, his eyes half closed, he hadn't had a good night sleep yet. Jim was thinking about what Dean had said.

"Do you know what the shadow looked like?" Dean shook his head, he only caught glimpses of the thing that attacked him. "I see" Jim only had a small idea of what the thing could be, but whatever it was. Wanted them dead, the only reason Jim knew this was that Sam and Dean were still alive. Of course Jim didn't know the whole story, but as always was about to find out.

Note: Please review, let me know what you think. Sorry if I'm confusing people with the plot of the story, I don't have much of an idea where this is going either. But I never do…


	5. Chapter 5

Jim was sitting on the couch, Sam stood in front of him and Dean was forced to sit beside Jim because of his injuries. Sam and Dean were telling Jim what had been happening the past day, by the end of their story Jim sat, utterly amazed with what they had said. Demons had been attacking Sam and Dean, John had no idea about what was going on, Sam could supposedly talk to ghosts, Dean could do things that seemed too weird to be true.

And now Jim knew it all, just not why they had been getting attacked or why they could even do what they could. He knew one thing though, that they were both in danger. He was also going to have to talk to John about what was happening, which part of him was thinking he was going to regret.

Dean yawned slightly, still hadn't had received a good night sleep. Maybe it was time for him to clean his room, no that didn't suit Dean's liking much, besides he would always have to get up in the middle of the night to check up on Sammy.

"I think you both should catch some sleep, John will be home soon, wont he?" Jim asked, in his calm yet loving tone.

"Well, not until tonight. He said, he was going to go out. He didn't say where though." Dean informed Jim.

"Alright, I'll stay here with you until John comes home alright. Dean I think that you should go get some sleep, you look exhausted. Sam, you tired?" Jim asked, turning his attention back to Sam.

Sam shook his head, he didn't want to go to bed, he at least wanted Dean to have a good night sleep. He knew that Dean was only tired because of all the times he had to get up in the middle of the night because of him.

"Alright, how's that sound to you Dean?"

"Good, wake me if any thing interesting happens, 'Kay?" Dean said, struggling slightly to stand. Jim helped Dean up, wondering what could make those marks. Dean used Jim to help him to Sam's room, Sam was following closely behind them.

"Dean, shouldn't you be going to your room?" Jim asked, as he stared down the hall to Dean's room, which the door was closed.

"You don't want to see it" Dean said, smirking. Sam's bed was big enough for the two of them any way so Sam didn't mind sharing with his older brother. Dean stumbled over to the bed with Pastor Jim helping him, once Dean sat down. Pastor Jim realised the grip he had on Dean to allow Dean to lie down.

"Alright, I'll be right outside okay?" Jim said, not having his own children made him want to look after Sam and Dean like they were his own.

Sam followed Jim out of the bedroom, waving to Dean as he left. Dean had to lie on his back, he's stomach was sore, and he's sides, were feeling like they he had been thrown to the wall. Believe it or not, that's what happened.

Dean slowly pulled the blankets up until only his head was visible, and soon he fell to sleep. Glad for once that he got a peaceful sleep, even though it was daytime. Sam had nothing really to do, so he turned on the TV to the cartoons, which really sucked during the day. The best cartoons were always early in the morning or in the evening.

Jim was inspecting the damage that the demon had made when it was attacking Dean, which was a bit of damage. Sam looked away from the TV and watched Jim.

"Do you think we'll get into trouble?" Sam asked, making Jim jump slightly.

"I don't see why you should" Jim answered, he walked over to the home phone that rested on the floor. "I'm going to call John alright" Sam nodded, not really caring what Jim was doing.

"Are you going to tell him what happened?" Sam asked, in a small voice.

"He's going to find out one way or the other. If I tell him now, then it would give him a chance to calm down" Jim explained in the easiest sense possible for Sam. Sam nodded again, knowing know that that was a good plan.

Jim let the phone ring five times before hanging up, he tried again, he knew John never picked up the first time.

"Hello"

"John, it's Jim. I'm at your place"

"What happened" There was a small amount of concern evident in his voice.

"A invisible 'demon' if you can call it that. Sam called me, Dean had gotten hurt but he should be fine" Jim informed John.

"I'm at Bobby's at the moment, I'll be home around five-ish"

"Alright, bye"

"Bye" John hanged up.

"Who was that?" Bobby asked, slightly moving to get more comfortable.

"Jim, the kids got attacked by a demon. Though Jim said they were all right, just a bit shaken" John told Bobby sitting back down; he stood up when he got the call a second time.

"So you think my son is in danger?" Bobby asked, getting things back on track.

"Yeah, and I don't want you to get hurt"

"But how on earth are we going to prevent it, if it's that yellow-eyed demon then there might be no way to stop it at this time" Bobby said, holding his six month baby boy.

"Yeah, but we still have to try to keep you both safe. I wont let you get hurt" John said in a firm voice, like he was talking to Sam or Dean.

"And what about Sam and Dean, are you just going to let them get hurt?" Bobby asked. "If you really want, I'll come and stay at your place for a while, that way you can keep an eye on all of us. But remember John you can't protect everyone"

"Okay, you can stay with us for a while, it might only be two days though. And damn right I'll protect everyone, I couldn't protect her though" John said looking away.

"There was nothing you could've done, I'm sure she knows that" Bobby reasoned to John.

"Yeah…" John had to keep everyone safe, no matter what. He promised Mary he would do that, and there was no way he was going to take that now.

Note: Please review and thanks everyone for reading so far. More to come!


	6. Prepare

John drove his Impala, Bobby was in the passenger seat, holding his soon to be six month old son. John had to get home soon, he had to see if Sam and Dean were all right. He quietly wondered to himself what could've caused such damage that Dean couldn't taken care of.

Bobby glanced at John, he seemed extremely worried. He hated to think that something bad would ever befall Sam and Dean, they were too good of kids to get hurt seriously.

"How long until we get there you think?" Bobby asked, casually starting a conversation.

"At least two and a half hours" John replied quickly. He sped up the car, wanting to get home as soon as possible. Normally it was three hours, John cut that up slightly aiming to get home by three.

Later, a bit after three, John and Bobby arrived to John's house. John rushed into the house with Bobby following close behind, his son in his arms.

John quickly said hello to Jim before hugging little Sammy.

"You okay Sam? Where's Dean?" John asked, in his father tone that never came out often.

"I okay Daddy, Dean's sleeping" Sam said smiling. "We were attacked and Dean saved me!"

"Did he now?" John asked, he wasn't very amused but he smile slightly when Sam nodded fiercely. "Hey Jim, thanks for looking after the kids for me. I'm gonna check up on Dean okay?" John said, ruffling Sam's hair and walking down the hall into Sam's room.

Dean was sleeping peacefully, he looked completely exhausted. John just simply thought that he had worn Dean out, after all the training that he made Dean and Sam both do. Although Sam wasn't as tired as Dean looked right there, John quickly wondered what before he shook his head, Dean was probably just tired.

"Dean" John said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed beside Dean. Dean moved slightly, he was still lying on his back. "Dean" John repeated if Dean wasn't going to wake after this time then he was going to let him have a few more hours sleep. Unfortunately for Dean, he had a habit of waking up when John called for him, Dean opened his eyes almost immediately.

"Dad" Dean mumbled, he began to sit up when he cursed out loud, the pain on his stomach still there and aching. John looked at Dean, eyebrow raised, Dean had never swore in front of John before and even if he was going to he would stop mid-sentence.

"You okay Kiddo?" John asked, allowing that to slip just that once. Dean nodded slightly, though laid back down knowing that it would hurt too much to get up just yet.

"I take that as a no. Do you know what it was? Or at least a description?" John asked, he needed to know what that thing was that seemingly took down Dean so easily. John knew that Dean was young, but that never stopped Dean from killing horrible things John never thought he could kill at his age.

"I don't know what it was…sorry, and it was invisible or something. I only saw it's shadow, and it disappeared when the room lit up with this amazing white light" Dean reported to John.

John seemed to freeze he knew only one thing that could attack from the shadows, but it couldn't possibly be, it would need to be summoned. Who would summon them just to kill his two kids, and why? John had no idea, Dean was watching John's face carefully. John knew something that he didn't, and whatever John knew it wasn't good.

"Dad…" Dean began he knew he shouldn't be bothering John with stupid questions but he had the right to know even if it wasn't for his sake, then a least Sam's. "What was it?"

"It's nothing you need to be concerned about at the moment okay? You should get some more rest, you look buggered" Dean sighed, he was probably never going to be able to find out what the thing that attacked him and Sam was.

"No, I'm okay, I'm awake" Dean said, beginning to sit up again, trying not to flinch with pain. John placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean, rest up, I want you in best condition understand?"

"Yes sir" Dean answered, he waited until John got up and left the room before he lied back down. Slowly drifting off into another light sleep.

Bobby was sitting on the couch, Jim was holding Bobby's son; Damien. Sam was sitting on one of the chairs in the dinning room. As John walked out to join them, Sam jumped up and ran over to John.

"Is Dean okay?" Sam asked, letting John pick him up.

"Dean's fine, nothing to worry about. We just better let him sleep for a while huh, lets not disturb him" John said, moving over to the living room where Bobby and Jim were. Jim stood and carefully gave Damien back to Bobby, Damien was sleeping peacefully.

"Well, I should be off. I have to do a sermon soon, I better not be late. Though I'm sure they would understand" Jim said with a smile, he patted John once on the shoulder and ruffled Sam's hair slightly before walking out the door.

"When exactly is your son going to be six months?" John asked, putting Sam down and sitting next to Bobby whilst Sam climbed onto the couch and sat next to John.

"Tomorrow night" Bobby explained to John.

"Okay"

"Daddy, what attacked me and Dean?" Sam asked, his big eyes staring up at John. John smiled slightly though he shook his head.

"Nothing that you need to be worried about at the moment, okay Sammy"

"Yes, Dad"

Dean woke with a start, it was night-time and Sam was snuggling close to Dean for Dean's warmth. Dean smiled slightly, he used one of his hands to rub his eyes to help him wake up.

He carefully pushed little Sammy off him, Sam helped by rolling over. Dean sat up, grabbing his stomach; the pain still constant. He pushed his feet off the bed and stood up. He walked outside thought froze when he saw someone sleeping on the couch. He sighed as he realised that it was Bobby.

Dean's stomach growled, he hadn't eaten for a while, so he thought that he might as well. Dean moved over to the fridge and opened it, trying to make as little sound as humanly possible.

He couldn't find anything that he wanted to eat, so he decided to wait til morning, he closed the fridge door shut and was about to walk back to bed when he was slammed up against the wall. He tried to move, he tried to speak no words could be heard however when he opened his mouth to yell.

The shadows were back to finish the job, Dean braced himself as needles, or that's what they felt like, dug deep into his skin.

John woke, he knew something was wrong, he went into Sam's room only to see Dean was missing from the bed. John rushed into the living just as he saw Dean realise a powerful blinding, white light. John covered his eyes and turned away, when the light subsided John turned back and saw Dean, on the ground, eyes partly open staring up at John.

"Dad…" Dean had started, the blackness around the edges of his vision filling up his entire sight, he blacked out. The only thing that Dean really worried about now however, was that John knew, what was going to happen. Dean really did not want to know.

Note: Sorry, been a while since I updated, anyways hope you liked :-) Please review.


	7. Attack of the yellow eyed demon

Dean woke slowly, he felt a blast of pain in his stomach. He slowly and carefully opened his eyes, he didn't want John to be there when he woke. It was in late afternoon, Dean could tell by the sun setting.

"Dean!" cried Sammy, Sam hugged Dean tight. Glad that Dean was finally awake.

"Hey Sammy, where's dad?"

"Hey, kiddo. I'm right here" Dean froze, that's was John's voice. Well it wasn't like he did anything wrong though. John sat down on the edge of the couch, he watched Dean intently.

"You wanna tell me what just happened?" John asked in a strangely casual way. Dean knew that it wasn't a question, it was more so tell me what happened or I'll force you to tell me.

"I dunno, me and Sammy have been doing weird things" Sam glared silently at Dean for saying that he could do 'things' like Dean could, even though it was true.

"And?" John said, trying to get Dean to continue.

"Well, I don't know. It's just like we got powers or something, Sam talked to a ghost, and it spoke back in Sam's head" Dean accused. Sam looked at Dean quickly before turning to look at John.

"Dean pushed me real hard into the wall!" Sam accused back at Dean. "And it hurt!"

"I said I was sorry, You forced me to play that stupid game with you!" Dean yelled to Sam, Sam and Dean began to go off at each other. John shook his head.

"Stop, both of you! Dean you know better then to fight with your brother, he's younger then you and you know better then that" Dean looked away, whispering a sorry. John turned to look at Sam who just simply shrugged and smiled slightly.

"Sorry Daddy" Sam said, poking his tongue out at Dean. Dean just rolled his eyes, stupid little brothers.

Bobby was watching from the kitchen, amused with Sam and Dean fighting. He held little Damien close to his chest, John reckoned that the yellow eyed demon was visiting them tonight.

"John, it's nearly night" Bobby observed. John looked outside the window and nodded. John turned back to Sam and Dean who began fighting again.

"Hey! Listen, Sam, Dean. Tonight is going to be extremely dangerous, I think the demon that killed your mother is coming tonight so I want you both to be careful, soon I want you to go to your room and stay there all night. Dean your going to have to look after Sam, do you understand me?" He asked both of them, they both replied in unison.

"Yes sir" They knew that they were to take all things demon related extremely seriously, especially when John said that the thing that killed their mom was near.

"Your going to have to tell me about what happened later, understand Dean. And I want a proper answer"

"Yes sir" Dean answered, he knew he would have to tell John sooner or later anyway. John stood and walked outside to the car to gather more then enough weapons to fight the demon.

John carried the duffle bag back inside, he dropped it on the ground then turned to Sam and Dean.

"Sam, Dean. I want you to salt all the windows and doors, okay all of them. Then once your done double check them, then check them again" Sam and Dean nodded, they picked up a bag of salt each and ran off to each of the rooms.

"John, how do you know that this will work. I mean, it's THE demon, salt might not even work on it"

"Bobby, this is the thing that killed Mary, I am not going to stand around while it kills other people, I can't let it ruin their lives like it has Dean's, Sam's and mine" Bobby stood silent, head downcast, he knew that John would do almost anything to kill the evil son of a bitch.

Dean ran back out to the lounge room where John and Bobby were, with little Damien.

"Dean, I want you to look after Damien. Take him with you and stay in your bedroom, get Sam as well"

"Yes sir, but can't we fight?" Dean questioned, knowing the answer.

"No, now go" Bobby reluctantly handed the child over to Dean, Dean smiled looking down at the child and ran into the room.

"Sammy, come on. In here!" Dean called out.

"But- you know John…it might be just a bit late for that" John frowned at Bobby before yelling to Sam and Dean.

"Lock yourselves in the room. Now!"

Dean peeked his head out of the room, Sam tugging on his shirt.

"Dad, said not to go out of the room" Suddenly they heard a loud thumping noise.

"I'll check it out" Dean said, dashing out of the room. He saw John pinned to the wall, blood pouring from his mouth.

"DAD!" Dean called out, until he too was thrown roughly to the wall. He was unable to move, his breath hitched when he saw Bobby standing in front of him.

"Bobby…" Dean found it impossible to breath, bobby smiled.

"Wrong, Dean. Remember me" Bobby paused. "Oh wait, you were only four after all. Poor Mary" Dean struggled, anger flowing threw him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled, John glanced at Dean before saying sternly to Bobby.

"Leave my son alone!"

"Sorry, John. Can't do that. I'm having far to much fun"

"I thought you just wanted Bobby's kid"

"And a bit of fun, you seriously thought you were going to catch me?" Bobby laughed and placed a hand on Dean's chest. "I could kill him right now you now, if I wanted to you know"

"You will not hurt my son" John warned, Bobby laughed.

"Watch me John" Bobby pressed his hand against where Dean's heart resided. Blood began to stain Dean's brown shirt.

"ARGH!" Dean screamed, trying hard to get away from the pain.

A blinding white light once again filled the small dirty apartment, Bobby looked away, the light hurting the demons eyes. The light finally subsided, Dean's tortured screams ceased.

John blinked several times, looking over to where Dean and Bobby once were. Dean was on the ground, unconscious and bloody. Bobby was backing up to the wall, avoiding the light.

John struggled to stand and ran over to Dean, dropping onto his knees he lifted Dean and moved him to the couch. Praying that everything would be alright with Bobby, Dean and hoping that that light was from the demon and not from Dean as John had thought he had seen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE: Okay, to me, that was long. Please review? Purple button down there, you may choose to avoid it. But what did it ever do to you.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Bobby fell to the ground, pain shot through his body, the demon, having enough. Fled Bobby's body, leaving only a swarm of blackness that could only prove that the demon was even there at all.

John cradled Dean's body, he saw little feet standing beside him and Dean. Looking up he saw little Sammy standing over them and looking down at Dean's bloody body like it was diseased.

After fixing Dean up and placing him in his bed, Sam settled down at the table with John and Bobby watching him. Bobby had grabbed a cool beer quickly swallowing it all, knowing that there was holy water contained in the beer.

When nothing happened Bobby sighed contently, but John had already began speaking to Sammy.

"Now, tell me what's going on" John ordered sternly to his youngest. Sam looked down, away from his father.

"Sammy, now"

"But, Dad-"

"No buts Samuel Winchester, now, tell me what went on"

"Well, me and Dean were playing a game," Sam began, starting from the beginning. "Then there was a knock on the door and I told Dean not to open it but he did. Then there was a ghost, the ghost told me to kill him and I did. Then later on, Dean went into the lounge room cause I heard a noise. It was this invisible ghost that attacked Dean, then there was a bright light that Dean said that he made that…killed a demon I think. But then you came here…and that's it…Dad"

John just stood there, nodding slowly. He wrapped his arms around Sam pulling him into a hug.

"The demon…won't be back any time soon, would it John?" Bobby asked, pulling his child closer towards him

"If it wants to have a little fun…it'll definitely come here. Sam, cover your ears for a moment," Sam nodded and pressed his hands against his ears as tightly as he could. "That evil son of a bitch is going to pay with his life. It's the one that's doing it to Sam and Dean, and there's no bloody way that I'm going to let it get away with it. Sam," John said pulling the boy's hands away from his ears. "It's alright now"

"Dad what's going to happen to us?" Sam asked, biting his bottom lip nervously.

"Let's…just wait til tomorrow kiddo, nothing's going to happen at the moment. But we need to figure what's going on. I want you to sleep on the couch tonight"

"Yes sir" Sam answered almost monotonously, John raised an eyebrow at being called sir by Sam but said nothing about it.

"Night kiddo"

"It's Sam, not kiddo" He replied, moving over to the couch and falling into a deep sleep. Leaving a very confused John blinking after him.

Sam dreamt that night, the eyes were back, and he was screaming. It hurt, he never knew a dream could be this painful. A knife cut through his body, he couldn't move. A laugh echoed around the room but there was nothing but the eyes watching him with an amused glint to them. He was helpless, trying to squirm free. Then a man appeared and the words echoed through his mind instantly before he jolted awake.

There was a knock on the door, Sam realised it was that that woke him. It was daylight, with John asleep at the table, and Bobby beside him. Dean must've been asleep still too, and little Damien was in his cot. It must've been early.

John woke after the knock went for the fifth time. He stood and made his way to the door, quickly questioning who it was. 'milk man' was the reply. John still tired, opened the door.

A man, one all too familiar for Sam, he was sure that that was the man in his dream. Holding a bottle of milk in one hand, and a fake smile pasted on his face.

"You truly are a fool John" The man said, unable to believe that the 'to be great Winchester' fell for such a pathetic trick. "Now, listen to me. I want my son"

"What!?" John hissed, reaching for his shot gun loaded with rock salt. The man laughed.

"You can't stop me with that" And like that he threw John across the room and made sure that he wouldn't move.

"I'll kill you!" John yelled out.

"Now, I want my son. Hand him over…and you won't get hurt"

"You're a monster, you don't get children!"

"Am I…your son?" Sam asked, something barely more then a whisper. The demon looked at him and scoffed.

"A weakling like you? You have something much more greater in the future…I promise you that. You're simply a pawn"

"I have to be! I see your eyes every time I close my eyes!! It's not fair. It hurts!" The man laughed at that, understanding immediately what Sam was seeing.

"You really are her child. What you see, is what I did to her. Her punishment," He snorted. "But, obviously that was not enough. She still had to leave"

"What did you do to MARY!" John yelled, not caring now who heard him.

"We were close, me and her," The man's eyes narrowed at John. "Extremely close. I want my son, it's that simply. Now. Where is Dean?"

"Dean!? No, it's not true" He said shaking his head weakly.

"Admit it John, you doubted that boy was ever really your's. It's amazing that she could change the boy's entire structure just to look like you though. That must've cost her half her life. She was a fool. And I was able to punish her fittingly for-" 

"Liar! Mary was not a thing like you. She was not a Demon!"

"Dad…" Dean stood at the doorway, rubbing his eyes.

"Hello, my boy" Dean raised his eyes, he looked up to his father only to be forced against the wall by some unknown force.

"DAD! What's going on!"

"Her punishment was to take the child she bore that had my blood coursing through their body, and yours John Winchester. Is to take them both" The next moment happened as if in slow motion. The man grabbed both Dean and Sam and escaped, realising John who slumped against the wall. With only the sound of a continuos crying six month old boy.

--------------------------------------------

Another chapter…like a year from when I first started this…well, I only hope this brings you joy as it had brought me. There will be more. I assure you.


End file.
